Cher Journal
by Lulu Chaann
Summary: Et si vous étiez le journal intime de Levy ? Vous seriez le papier sur lequel l'encre noir de ses sentiments se dépose inlassablement. Un simple spectateur de la vie des plus banales de cette jeune lycéenne. - Chapitres courts, logique, c'est un simple journal intime.
1. 28 août

**Et si vous étiez le journal intime de Levy ? Vous seriez le papier sur lequel l'encre noir de ses sentiments se dépose inlassablement. Un simple spectateur de la vie des plus banales de cette jeune lycéenne. Ah, également : ce n'est absolument pas une biographie, tout sera inventé. Le langage de Levy sera celle d'une lycéenne lambda, ni trop soutenu, ni trop vulgaire. Bref, un langage de jeune quoi.**

* * *

 **Dimanche 28 août 2016**

Cher journal,

Je n'ai jamais eu de réel confident dans ma vie, tu seras le premier. D'ailleurs, ma vie n'est pas très palpitante, plutôt banale… En ce qui concerne les amours : je n'ai jamais eu une quelconque relation. (sauf si on compte la primaire ? Ah ah ah)

Bientôt, ce sera la rentrée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, 2 seulement. Des amis d'enfance. Je rentre en terminale ES et j'espère que cette année encore, je serai avec Droy et Jett (son vrai nom est Sarusuke mais tout le monde l'appelle Jett parce qu'il court vraiment vite !)

J'ai lu quelques journaux intimes à la libraire… J'ai trouvé l'idée de retranscrire ses pensées vraiment géniale et je pense que ce sera cool d'en faire un cette année. Cela permet de libérer ses pensées, je trouve ce concept plutôt intéressant.


	2. 1 septembre

**1 Septembre 2016**

Mon mot du jour : YESSSSS !

Par où commencer ? Bon, par le début ! JE SUIS DANS LA MEME CLASSE QUE DROY ET JETT ! Ca ne m'a pas plus surpris que ça mais j'étais super contente et je le suis encore ! Puis en plus, la redoublante de la classe (Erza Scarlett, elle est magnifique avec ses cheveux rouges !) nous a proposé de se poser dans le parc pas loin du lycée pour faire « plus ample connaissance ». Certains avaient des trucs à faire mais sur 25, on était 14 alors c'était super cool ! Je connaissais la plupart parce qu'on était camarades de classe les années précédentes mais y'avait des nouveaux : Genre une blonde avec une poitrine F (j'suis trop jalouse avec mon A…) qui s'appelle Lucy, elle est super sympa ! Par contre elle se faisait trop mal regarder par une autre fille qui l'appelait « Blondie », j'ai pas trop compris son délire… Jalousie, surement ?

Puis ensuite, quand je suis rentrée chez moi, ma mère m'a annoncé qu'elle avait eu une promotion ! Tu peux même pas imaginer la joie qui se lisait sur son visage. Ca va faire 2 ans qu'elle l'attendait. Elle a même demandé à son boss de la pincer pour être sûre que ce n'est pas une blague ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il l'a vraiment pincé…

L'année commence bien.


	3. 3 septembre

**3 Septembre 2016**

Bimbimbim ! Augmentation de mon endurance ! Trop de fierté !

Et oui mon petit journal, même si j'ai l'air d'une gamine de 14 ans à cause de mon mètre moins 20, ma bouille de bébé et mes cheveux courts, je n'en reste pas moins une grande fan de sport ! Quand j'étais gosse, j'ai fait de la danse mais j'ai arrêté au bout d'un an : je n'ai pas aimé. J'ai ensuite fait de la boxe et c'était vraiment kiffant ! Mais au bout de 5 ans, j'ai arrêté. Pas par envie, mais par choix. Jett avait des problèmes financiers et du coup, il a dû arrêter. Ca m'avait foutu les boules, parce qu'on se motivait l'un-l'autre et comme je pleurais à chaque fois que je m'en prenais une en plein visage, il venait toujours me réconforter. J'ai à peine réussi à tenir 1 an sans lui. Bref, du coup on a arrêté, mais là, ça va faire 3 ans qu'on s'est mis au footing + muscu. (on prend pas ces merdes de stéroïdes & protéines, du coup on est pas musclé comme des enculés... Puis scientifiquement parlant, c'est impossible pour une femme de construire des gros muscles sans ça.)

Le plus fun aujourd'hui, c'était Droy ! En fait, Droy il est enrobé depuis sa dépression de l'année dernière (je n'en connais toujours pas la cause). Du coup, aujourd'hui on l'a forcé à venir avec nous ! Et comme on fait notre sport super tôt, quand il courait, il était à moitié endormi ! Bon, il nous a rejoint à pied et n'a pas fait de muscu, mais à cette allure, il redeviendra aussi mince qu'avant.

Note pour moi : Je devrais peut-être arrêter de porter une tenue de sport masculine, histoire d'éviter que l'on me prenne pour un garçon.


End file.
